off the shelf preview
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: Naruto is working in a book store late one night, and Sasuke pays him a visit. What happens next read to find out please dont forget to review


This is just a preview there's more to come

Enjoy

Dragon

Off The Shelf (SasuNaru)

_Words have power, and having a drop dead sexy man with an even sexier voice – If that's possible – Reading erotica to you, in your house, drinking hot chocolate with you and enjoying your company… THAT'S FOREPLAY._

***

"_This broom Sucks, It doesn't sweep shit;" _Naruto thought as he began his nightly chore. He was one of a dozen employees at a privately owned literary shop, which catered to a select population, namely the gay and lesbian, yet he always seemed to be the one who was closing up, no matter who he started the shift with, the patrons always flirted with his co-workers, always tempted the other salesmen and always left Naruto alone to be by himself. With a sigh, Naruto came across a book that had fallen from the erotica section. Putting his broom to the side, he looked over his shoulder and found that no one was even tempted to enter. It was five minutes before Closing, so Naruto was more than grateful for this. He turned to look at the book, reading the paragraph that caught his attention. In his mind he could hear a different voice, one much deeper, richer than his own. _Words have power, and having a drop dead sexy man with an even sexier voice – If that's possible – Reading erotica to you, in your house, drinking hot chocolate with you and enjoying your company… THAT'S FOREPLAY,_ with a shiver of bitter longing Naruto put the book back, rearranging the shelf into alphabetical order quickly

The radio was set to his favorite acoustic CD, one he had a friend burn for him. It was mellow and relaxing and perfect for a bookstore at 10:55 on a Saturday night, when everyone else in their right mind was out in nightclubs or with their significant other, doing things only lovers have the right to do. The young man leaded back a little to look out the front door's window at all the people that were on their way to some of the local clubs. With snort he grabbed his broom and turned away from them, he wouldn't mind being out there, but he knew that he would still be going home alone. The blonde male knew he was feeling sorry for himself, knew that these bitter feelings were just another form of self-pity. And he hated self-pity. But for tonight, he thought he had the right to it. '_That's it. The next person who walks through that door, I'm going to them the shop is closed. Tell them to come back in the morning.'_ Actually, he would have already closed up completely if it wasn't for the alarm system. The owner always got reports on when the alarm system had been turned on, and if it was even a few minutes too early, someone always got into trouble. Plus, the register printed the time on the receipt when it was closed out. _'Too much hassle for me, damn it. But no one else is coming in here.'_ Naruto nodded to himself as he thought of the plan. He didn't want to deal with any more customers, and really, they should know better than to come in four minutes before closing.

And then the bell over the door rang, staying true to his plan and not turning from his task he called out, "I'm sorry, but we're closed. Come back tomorrow at ten. When there was no sign that the new patron had heard him, Naruto frowned and turned, about to repeat himself, but found he was suddenly smiling brightly with a delighted "Hi!"

The man had come in there with a plan. He'd had a crush on the light-haired for a long while now, longer then he probably should have, and he knew he worked at this bookstore. So under the guise of being a customer, he planned to show up when he felt Naruto would be alone and there wouldn't be any other distractions, but the moment that gorgeous grin showed up, Sasuke froze.

He'd come in there with a plan on what to do and say, and how to be charming and witty. Instead, his mind went completely blank, smacked down by the truck hidden in Naruto's smile. Shaking his head out of Naruto-induced trance, he tried to remember why he supposed to be there. He-had-come in with a plan hadn't he?

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked that smile remaining.

"I wanted…" What did he want? What was that damned plan again? Glancing around, Sasuke saw all the books and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Something to read."

It was then that the smile faltered, if only a little. "Oh."

"But if you're already closed, Then-"

"Oh, that's ok Sasuke," Naruto smiled. He would have preferred it the Uchiha had come to see him, but if he had come to shop, then Naruto could always take the time to talk with him as he was finishing up. He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he invited, "You can shop some."

Sasuke nodded his head, inwardly cringing at the soft of sadness he heard in Naruto's voice. He wasn't sure if the whiskered marked man was lying to him, or if it was some other reason. Mentally cursing himself, Sasuke began to look around.

"I'm not exactly sure what I want to read."

Naruto looked over at the tall pale man. He wasn't used to seeing Sasuke out among the rest of the real world, especially at night. Another oddity was his attire. The Uchiha was wearing a beige fitted sweater, a backwards golf hat, and jeans that fit so perfectly they made Naruto jealous. Drawing his eyes away from the way the soft denim moved over toned muscles as Sasuke walked, Naruto called out, "Well there's a lot to choose from. Fiction? Non-fiction? Poetry?"

"Something…good. A good story. Do you…have any recommendations?" Sasuke asked

.


End file.
